


tinsel in the treetops

by Skyuni123



Series: 17 (should have been 25 but i messed up) Days of a Self-Flagellating Christmas [17]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Christmas, Depressing, Gen, Poverty, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyuni123/pseuds/Skyuni123
Summary: Daisy doesn't deserve this.





	tinsel in the treetops

As soon as his mum and Dean are out of the flat, Eggsy leaps into action. He mightn’t have had a proper Christmas in years, but that doesn’t mean he has to deprive his baby sister of the privilege. 

 

Daisy deserves more. He can’t give her much, but he’s certainly going to try.

 

He has a wreath he fashioned out of leaves he plucked from hedgerows around the estate, a couple of muffins that he pinched out the back of a cake shop on the high street and a silver bauble he found and wrote Daisy’s name on, in his most careful lettering. She can’t keep it, obviously, because Dean would just find it and smash it, but she stares at the patchy, sparkly ball with some interest as he waves it around her head.

 

“C’mon, darling.” He picks her up and holds her close.  _ God, _ they’re so alone. The only two people on earth, it feels like. 

 

He wishes he could get out of there - just pack his bags, pick up Daisy and get out of there, but where would he go?

 

She doesn’t deserve this.  _ He  _ doesn’t deserve this.

 

He feeds her some of the muffin, and smiles widely when she gurgles. He loves her  _ so,  _ so much.

 

He needs to get out of here.

 

The Christmas goes well, and Daisy is happy, but inevitably, Dean comes home, finds muffin crumbs on the table and flies off the handle. Daisy cries, the bauble is smashed, and Eggsy ends up in his room, hands balled into fists, trying not to sob his life away.

He needs to get out of here.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on the [ tumblr ](http://villainousfilmmaker.tumblr.com)


End file.
